Legendary of Blacksmith
by Zhang Tianyi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, mantan pemain terbaik dari game Rise of Magic dengan rekor 4 kemenangan world cup secara beruntun. Setelah pensiun, ia memutuskan untuk memainkan game baru berbasis virtual reality yang bernama Yggdrasil. Dengan pengalamannya sebagai pro player dan pelatihan ekstremnya selama satu tahun, dapatkah ia kembali pada masa jayanya seperti pada Rise of Magic? #Game #UP3
1. Persiapan

**Legendary of Blacksmith**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

Rated **: T**

Genres **: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Drama**

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, mantan pemain terbaik dari game Rise of Magic dengan rekor 4 kemenangan world cup secara beruntun. Setelah pensiun, ia memutuskan untuk memainkan game baru berbasis virtual reality yang bernama Yggdrasil. Dengan pengalamannya sebagai pro player dan pelatihan ekstremnya selama satu tahun, dapatkah ia kembali pada masa jayanya seperti pada Rise of Magic? #Game

 **Chapter 1 :** Persiapan!

 **O0O**

 **# Warlord, Gulid peraih juara 4 kali berturut-turut world cup dipastikan dibubarkan setelah kapten tim memutuskan pensiun. (23/12/2018)**

 **Forum chatting media sosial**

 **Hatamori91 :** Apakah berita ini asli?

 **Ryusuke123 :** Warlord dibubarkan? Aku tidak akan memainkan game _Rise of Magic_ lagi.

 **Arashi-kun :** Itu tidak mungkin jika warlord dibubarkan.

 **Atsuhi :** LOL!

 **CaptHero :** Gulid legenda telah berakhir, era kejayaan _Rise of Magic_ telah berakhir.

 **Takehiko :** Sayang sekali, pemilik APM tertinggi telah pensiun!

 **Akihiko :** Tidak ada yang kami harapkan selain kembalinya sang legenda di game yang lain.

 **Yamamoto :** Warlord pantas dibubarkan, game _Rise of Magic_ telah sepi. Aku berharap mereka memainkan game berbasis VR dengan judul Yggdrasil yang sedang _booming_.

 **Murasaki :** Aku setuju dengan Yamamoto, semoga mereka memainkan game Yggdrasil

 **Kuroko :** Warlord, selamat datang di Yggdrasil.

 **+5672 Komentar**

Naruto mengehela napas, ia menutup kembali layar pc miliknya sesaat setelah membaca berita utama hari ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sudut lain di dalam kamarnya, tampak satu buah komputer dengan spesifikasi tinggi dengan jendela utama menampilkan layar _Rise of Magic_.

Dia sedikit tersenyum, namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Lagipula ia juga tidak berminat untuk memainkannya kembali, ia hanya mengarahkan kursor kearah fitur _exit_ dalam game.

 _Haah, waktu yang menyenangkan!_

Naruto mengingat kenangan terbaik miliknya saat memainkan game ini selama kurun waktu 10 tahun. Banyak hal yang menyenangkan tentunya, tapi tidak akan selamanya untuk terus bermain _Rise of Magic_ , adakalanya titik dimana ia mulai bosan.

Layar _shutting down_ telah hilang, layar secara otomatis menghitam dan suara yang sebelumnya terdengar mulai mereda.

Naruto meregangkan otot-otot miliknya yang menegang, selama bertahun-tahun ia menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk diam di depan layar komputer, sepertinya sendi-sendinya sedikit kaku.

Tapi mulai hari ini, ia akan mempunyai banyak waktu santai.

Dia tidak akan terikat kembali oleh jadwal leveling atau menakklukkan rekor dungeon miliknya sendiri selama berjam-jam. Dia sudah tak memainkan rutinitas ini kembali, 10 tahun waktu ia habiskan untuk bermain dan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang, dari yang dicemoh dan dianggap parasit keluarga menjadi seorang yang mampu bersinar.

Naruto tersnyum puas dalam hatinya.

Ia dulu adalah orang yang tak berada, sering tak makan agar uang sekolah untuk adiknya tercukupi. Namun sekrang setidaknya ia akan mampu santai dalam waktu 10 tahun meski tak bekerja sekalipun.

Dia tidak sombong, memang inilah hasil kerja kerasnya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai terbawah.

" _Ohayo Kaa-san_!"

" _Ohayo_!"

Naruto menatap ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan mengenakan apron merah yang seirama dengan warna rambutnya.

"dimana Naruko, _kaa-san_?"

Setelah memastikan bahwa sekelilingnya ia tak menemukan adiknya Naruto betanya pada Ibunya.

"ah, Ruko- _chan_ itu tumben berangkat pagi sekali, mungkin dia ada jadwal kuliah pagi."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saat mendengar jawabannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semangkuk _ramen_ panas yang ibu letakkan di depannya.

Itu adalah makanan favoritnya, alasan kenapa ia terus memandangi _ramen_ itu adalah banyak sekali sayuran yang ia temukan didalamnya.

"jangan mengeluh, kamu harus mengisi nutrisi tubuhmu dengan banyak memakan sayuran, lihatlah tubuh kurusmu itu!"

" _ha'i_."

Jawab Naruto yang tak ingin berdebat dengan ibunya, ia meraih sumpit diatasnya dan mulai menikmati _ramen_ panas itu.

"Naruto!"

Seru Kushina yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia mengembalikan helaian mi yang ada dalam sumpitnya kedalam kuah panas.

"Ada apa kaa-san?"

"kamu akan istirahat dalam bermain game?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"ya, game itu sudah sedikit peminatnya, lagipula pihak sponsor juga sudah tak mendanai lagi. jadi aku akan istrirahat sementara ini."

Kushina tersnyum puas.

"Bagus kalau begitu cepat kembali ke sekolah!"

Naruto sedikit terbatuk, ia memang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah pertama, tapi apa tidak aneh apabila ia yang sudah berumur 23 tahun untuk masuk sekolah.

"itu tidak ada dalam daftar aktivitasku bu!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang tambahakan saja!"

Ugh… Naruto merasa memang harus mengikuti saran Ibunya kali ini.

"Ikutlah program paket, dapatkan ijazah menengah atas tahun ini, lalu pergilah untuk masuk universitas seperti adikmu!"

"Tapi bu!"

"Pendidikan penting Naruto, _kaa-san_ tak ingin kamu hanya menghabiskan waktu bermain game, sesekali berinteraksilah dengan orang lain!"

"Baiklah!"

 **0O0**

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan terburu-buru, Naruto sesegera mungkin kembali kedalam kamar miliknya dan menatap layar komputer didepannya.

Yggdrasil…

Nama game _Virtual Reality_ yang akhir-akhir memiliki popularitas tinggi, bahkan sudah banyak bermunculan stasiun-stasiun televisi berbasis game Yggdrasil. Tahun kemarin adalah peluncuran awal game ini, namun kini bisa dihitung pemain aktif mencapai satu juta.

Jumlah itu sangat luar biasa untuk ukuran game baru.

Semakin banyak pemain semakin tinggi pula nilai game itu, bisa disimpulkan jika pasar game ini begitu tinggi, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi nilai game ini akan mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto mencari pasar baru.

Hal ini akibat pengeluaran yang akan ia gunakan sebagai biaya masuk universitas setidaknya ia membutuhkan sejumlah 50.000.000 per bulan, jika dijumlah dengan milik Naruko, maka dalam sebulan minimal ia akan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 100.000.000, itu belum untuk biaya yang lainnya.

Dengan jumlah yang kelewat normal itu membuat tabungan yang ia kumpulkan selama 10 tahun terakhir akan habis dua kali lebih cepat.

Dia penah merasakan hidup susah, ia tak ingin bersantai ketika ia mempunyai sedikit uang. Dalam pikirannya kali ini adalah bagaimana caranya menghasilkan uang pada sumber yang baru.

Ini ia lakukan semata sebab _Rise of Magic_ sudah mengalami penurunan yang signifikan, mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lagi server game ini akan ditutup.

Naruto berpikir akan mencoba memainkan game Yggdrasil,

Dengan popularitas yang tinggi, item-item akan bernilai begitu mahal, ditambah dengan umur game ini yang baru berusia satu tahun, itu berita bagus sebab item-item ataupun dungeon belum terbuka secara sepenuhnya.

Apalagi bisa Naruto simpulkan jika player dalam Yggdrasil belum mencapai level yang terlalu tinggi.

Untuk sekarang Naruto akan mencari informasi mengenai game Yggdrasil baik berupa guide maupun review yang tentunya akan bermanfaat baginya, dia tak akan langsung terjun dalam game, melainkan mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu.

 _Virtual Reality_ , ini merupakan sebuah genre baru dalam game. Dia memang memiliki insting dan kecepatan APM yang hebat dalam _Rise of Magic_ , namun tak akan terlalu berguna dalam game _VR_ , atau bisa disebut jika ia sangat pemula dalam game ini.

Ia mengecek berbagai situs salah satunya adalah _Wikipedia_ , namun tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Masih begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

Membicarakan mengenai informasi ia teringat dengan seorang Assasins yang merupakan rekannya saat ia memainkan game _Rise of Magic_ , beberapa bulan belakangan memang dia selalu mengatakan tentang Yggdrasil, Naruto rasa ia bisa bertanya padanya nanti.

Dia ingin cepat-cepat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, semakin dia tertinggal itu akan semakin buruk.

Jika dipikir-pikir ini gegara ia harus masuk universitas, andai saja ia tidak harus mendapat perintah untuk menghabiskan uang banyak dan waktu 4 tahun untuk kuliah, mungkin ia akan sedikit santai. Lagipula selepas ia lulus, belum tentu juga ia akan mendapat pekerjaan yang sebanding dengan biaya yang ia keluarkan.

Sama saja dengan penipuan kan?

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi. ia kemudian berjalan kaki keluar rumah setelah membaca beberapa informasi mengenasi _Virtual Reality_.

Selain mencari informasi, ia akan menempa insting dan kemampuan bela dirinya, dilanjutkan dengan kursus di sebuah _dojo_ untuk memantapkan kemampuan seni pedang miliknya.

Sesuai dengan jadwal aktifitas yang telah Naruto rubah, satu tahun kedepan ia akan melatih tubuhnya hingga ia siap untuk memainkan game _Virtual Reality_ , Yggdrasil.

Jika menyangkut game, Naruto tak akan setengah-setengah!

 **0O0**

 **beberapa bulan kemudian**

Jiraiya.

Pria tua berumur 45 tahun, dia merupakan pemilik sabuk hitam serta juara dunia karate sebanyak 5 kali. Dia adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang luar biasa meskipun usianya yang tak lagi muda. Pada masa-masa tuanya ia memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah _dojo_ di Jepang.

"Dia adalah muridku!"

Seru seorang pria tua disebelah Jiraiya.

"Tidak, dia muridku!"

Jiraiya melirik mantan gurunya yang berbicara saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang berlatih karakte di _dojo_ miliknya.

Dia adalah Danzo, seorang keturunan ninja asli yang ada di Jepang.

"Secara teknis dia juga muridku, Jiraiya!"

"Benar, tapi aku yang mengajarkannya seni karate!"

"kau hanya mengajarinya karate, tapi aku menurunkan semua ilmu ninjaku baik taijutsu maupun kenjutsu!"

Jiraiya hanya mampu mengangguk mengalah, setiap kali pemuda itu berlatih dan gurunya melihat, ia akan selalu berebut jika merekalah gurunya.

Itu mereka lakukan karena Jiraiya sangat mengagumi pemuda bernama Naruto itu semenjak dia memutuskan berguru di _dojo_ miliknya. Pada awalnya Jiraiya tak ada minat sekalipun untuk melatih Naruto, itu dikarenakan fisik pemuda itu yang sungguh mengenaskan.

Namun sorot matanya memancarkan semangat yang luar biasa.

Setelah itu ia tak melihat pemuda itu selama beberapa minggu dan tepat sebulan, pemuda itu kembali dengan fisiknya yang berubah. Dia tidak lagi kurus, tubuhnya jauh lebih berisi dengan otot-otot tubuh yang mulai terlihat. Dan dari sorot matanya Jiraiya bisa menafsirkan sebuah kalimat padanya.

 _Latih aku sekarang,dan jangan beri belas kasihan padaku!_

Jiraiya merasa tertantang dan semenjak itu memberi pelatihan khusus padanya. Jiraiya semakin bersemangat sebab pemuda itu seolah menantangnya untuk melatihnya lebih keras lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Jiraiya sampai tak tahu bagaimana metode pelatihan untuk pemuda itu selanjutnya, sejujurnya pelatihan gila miliknya seolah kurang keras jika diterapkan pada pemuda itu, padahal selama ini tak ada yang mampu menyelesaikan pelatihan gila miliknya.

Kemampuan belajanya, insting, dan kemampuan mengambil keputusannya benar-benar menakutkan.

Dan yang paling Jiraiya suka dari pemuda itu adalah semangat tak pantang menyerahnya.

Dia berani bertaruh jika selama ini tubuh pemuda itu pasti lebam disekujur tubunya, dan dia terus berlatih tanpa istirahat setiap harinya. Itu benar-benar hal yang gila, Jiraiya adalah master karate, dia banyak melawan petarung lain, tapi baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memiliki kegilaan segila ini.

"dia juga mampu menyerap ilmu ninja milikku, yang mana kau saja kesulitan Jiraiya!"

Sindir Danzo sembari melirik Jiraiya.

"ya! Jangan bandingkan aku yang sudah tua ini dengan seorang pemuda gila itu! dia adalah monster versi manusia."

"Ucapanmu sungguh menghinanya! Tapi yang kau katakan memang benar adanya. Baru kali ini aku melihat tekad yang begitu kuat."

"dan dengan tekad itu aku ingin mengajarinya dengan seluruh kemampuanku, namun semuanya sudah kuajarkan, sekarang aku bingung ingin kuajarakan apa lagi ke dia!"

"Selanjutnya aku membuatnya sebagai penerusku!"

Ucapan Danzo membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut, namun beberapa saat kemudia ia kembali biasa.

"dengan kemampuannya memang itu bukan hal yang mustahil, namun dia masih belum cukup umur sebagai penerus guru."

Danzo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang kurang darinya, semangat, kemampuan dan pengalaman telah ia dapat dengan cepat. Dia bahkan telah mengalahkan para murid terbaikmu yang lain, dan dia mengalahkannya 10 orang sekaligus tanpa istirahat. Pengalaman sudah ia dapat, tidak ada yang lebih hebat darinya!"

"benar, tapi dia masih terlalu muda. Ninja memang simbol Jepang, sebagai penerus seorang ninja dia harus paling tidak berumur lebih tua lagi. untuk menunggu waktu itu aku ingin menjadikannya penerus _dojo_ ini."

"katakan saja kau tidak mensetujuinya!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jiraiya akan kembali berdebat dengan Danzo.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, Ia masih mengasah gerakan-gerakan yang selama ini ia pelajari dengan melawan murid-murid terbaik di _dojo_ ini.

5 bulan waktu yang ia habiskan untuk melatih bela dirinya dalam _dojo_ ini. tinggal sedikit lagi persiapan yang harus ia persiapkan sebelum memainkan Yggrasil.

"Ayo lagi."

Seru Naruto menunjuk praktisi yang lain.

 **0O0**

Yggdrasil…

Merupakan sebuah game _Virtual Reality_ dimana seseorang mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti di dunia nyata. Oleh karena itu, Naruto mengolah dan menempa tubuhnya dalam latihan gila setiap hari demi mencapai Yggdrasil

Waktu satu tahun ini ia habiskan untuk membentuk tubuh di gym dan melatih insting, kemampuan dan teknik bela diri dalam sebuah _dojo_.

Ruangan kamar miliknya yang hanya berisi komputer kini penuh dengan alat-alat Gym serta catatan-catatan mengenai Yggdrasil yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Semua ini merupakan persiapan sebelum ia terjun kedalam Yggdrasil.

Naruto mengabaikan tubuhnya yang berkeringat akibat latihan rutin yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menatap sekilas tubuhnya yang sangat berbeda dengan dia setahun yang lalu. Kini tubuhnya tampak lebih berisi, serta banyak bercak keunguan dibeberapa tempat akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang ia dapat dari berlatih di _dojo_.

Dengan ini Naruto berpikir bahwa kemampuannya akan membantunya dalam bermain Yggdrasil.

Ia berharap agar Yggdrasil lebih menarik daripada _Rise of Magic_.

Dengan semakin naiknya rating Yggdrasil membuatnya menguasai 75% pasar game dunia, dengan 85% warga Jepang memainkan game ini, apalagi program pemerintah yang mendukung _Virtual Reality_ semakin membuat Yggdrasil kian memiliki rating yang tinggi.

Dengan ini semua sesuai rencana.

Infomasi, Kemampuan, Pasar game.

Dengan tiga komponen utama yang sudah dalam rencananya, ia kembali menguasai Yggdrasil layaknya dalam _Rise of Magic_.

Naruto menatap kapsul disebelahnya, dengan harga yang mahal membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, namun semua itu ia tepis. Ia menganggap semua ini sebagai investasi untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang yang lebih banyak.

Dengan semua persiapa ini, Naruto merasa ia seperti akan maju ke medan perang.

 **Apakah anda ingin log in ke Yggdrasil?**

 **Ya / Tidak**

"Ya!"

Balas Naruto dengan mantap.

 **Continue!**

 **0O0**

 ***Ding**

 **Quest : Bantulah Author untuk menentukan nama karakter Naruto**

Author Be a Hero merupakan Author baru yang mencoba tema game. Bantulah dia dengan inspirasimu mengenai nama karakter Naruto dalam game Yggdrasil. Naruto adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita Legendary of blacksmith dengan kemampuan yang mengejutkan, buatlah nama karakter yang mencerminkan Naruto.

 **Tingkat kesulitan :** S

 **Syarat quest :** Gunakanlah akun fanfictionmu. Jika kamu guest, kamu tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam quest ini.

 **Hadiah**

 **-** Pertemananmu dengan Author akan meningkat +50%

 **-** Intellegence +5

 **-** Fame +50

 **-** Legendary item


	2. Boneka Jerami

**Legendary of Blacksmith**

 **Diclaimer :** Mashashi Kishimoto

 _Basic Inspirational_ : Legendary Moonlight Scluptor, Overgeared, Taming Master _and_ Solo Leveling.

 **Arc 1 :** **Th** **e** **P** **rofession of** **L** **egend**

 **Chapter 2 :** Boneka jerami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Apakah anda ingin login ke Yggdrasil?]**

Ya!

 **[Perintah diterima!]**

 **[Mohon tunggu sebentar untuk proses scan data pribadi…]**

 **[Selesai!]**

 **.**

 **[Proses pembuatan karakter berdasarkan scan mata, anda akan mendapatkan karakter seperti tubuh anda di dunia nyata.]**

 **.**

 **[Silahkan pilih ras anda!]**

Manusia

 **[Pilihan telah terkunci]**

 **.**

 **[Silahkan pilih destinasi kota anda!]**

Random

 **[Pilihan diterima! Anda akan memulai di kota yang telah terpilih acak oleh sistem]**

 **.**

 **[silahkan tunggu sebentar untuk memuat kedalam game]**

 **[Info : Pilihlah profesi yang sesuai, jelajahi dungeon, bentuk party dan jadilah yang terkuat]**

 **.**

 **[selesai… Selamat datang di Yggdrasil!]**

Silau putih memenuhi indera pengelihatan Naruto. Cahaya yang silau itu mau tak mau membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

Namun saat pertama kali membukanya, Naruto merasa ia tidak percaya akan apa yang telah matanya saksikan. Dimana dia ada di antara alun-alun luas disebelah air mancur yang mana ratusan orang tampak berlalu-lalang.

Suara-suara yang bercampur menjadi satu, sebagian membicarakan raid dungeon, sebagian banyak yang berteriak untuk mencari anggota _party_ , bahkan suara pemain yang menawar _item_ di toko sebrang sana terdengar begitu keras.

Dalam hidupnya baru kali ini Naruto mengangumi betapa indahnya dunia Yggdrasil yang tampak begitu nyata. Jika dalam _Rise of Magic_ hanya ada pesan tekas di obrolan global maka kali ia bisa mendengar bahkan melihat ekspresi mereka. Dalam hatinya Naruto menggumamkan apabila _virtual reality_ ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama, Naruto tak bisa bersantai dalam game. Meskipun sistem _roleplay_ juga diaktifkan dalam mode game ini, Naruto merasa tertantang oleh dirinya sendiri untuk secepat mungkin menaikkan levelnya. Waktu satu tahunyya ia habiskan untuk mempersiapkan saat ini, jika tidak secepatmya memotong jarak maka level miliknya akan jauh tertinggal.

Dia berniat untuk melakukan _leveling_ hari ini, itupun jika dia bisa untuk melakukannya. Sistem membatasi waktu 168 jam untuk bisa keluar dari kota dan berburu untuk menaikkan _level_. Dengan konversi waktu 1 : 3 dibutuhkan 56 jam di dunia nyata untuk ia bisa keluar dari gerbang kota. Hal ini diberlakukan untuk pemula agar terlebih dahulu terbiasa dengan _virtual reality_ dan terhindar monster yang ada diluar.

Dan saat ini Naruto melihat dimana ia berada di salah satu kota yang bernama Lilycove. Dengan lebih dari 7.000 pemain memilih stats disini menjadikan Lilycove sebagai salah satu kota besar di benua Midgard. Naruto mereasa ia cukup beruntung dengan pemilihan lokasi acak.

Setelah melihat banyak kemungkinan, Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan sembari menunggu waktu pembatasan sistem. Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung Naruto mulai berjalan dan berlari. Ia melewati banyak toko maupun penginapan bergaya abad pertengahan yang tak luput ia cermati. Masih takjub bahwa semua ini berupa game.

Banyak papan nama yang terlampir, namun hanya ada satu yang Naruto cari.

 _Training Center_!

Adalah sebuah bangunan yang memiliki fungsi sebagai pelatihan awal dari game yggdrasil.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto memasuki gedung berlantai dua itu. kedua matanya meneliti setiap bagian di dalamnya yang luas. Namun tidak sebanding dengan pemain yang ada didalamnya. Sejujurnya hanya ada belasan orang didalam sana.

Gedung _training center_ ini memiliki area seperti sebuah _dojo_ ,lengkap dengan banyak senjata dan tentunya boneka jerami yang berjajar. Seperti namanya, gedung ini merupakan tempat untuk berlatih membiasakan diri dalam game serta mempelajari gerakan-gerakan dasar.

Jadi disinilah Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu 168 jam di dalam game, tentunya dengan berlatih. Ia akan melatih avatarnya sekaligus membiasakan dirinya dalam pergerakan tubuh di _virtual reality_ , itu dia lakukan untuk sinkroniasi gerakan dan kecakapan miliknya.

Ia melepas sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya, setelan pakaian ini adalah pakaian dasar dengan bentuk tracksuit berwarna hitam. Baju awal adalah kreasi desain bebas pemain, Naruto memilih pakaian ini karena dengan ini memudahkannya dalam bergerak.

Naruto memulai pelatihan miliknya dengan berlari mengelilingi _dojo_ selama 2 jam. Lalu melakukan gerakan _push up_ , _sit up_ dan _squat jump_ masing-masing sebanyak 150 kali dengan setiap hari bertambah 25 angka. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengasah beberapa gerakan beladirinya selama satu jam dan diakhiri dengan memukul boneka jerami dengan pedang kayu selama hampir 8 jam lamanya.

Bahkan ketika sistem menginformasikan _vitality_ (ketahanan tubuh) miliknya mulai berkurang, Naruto hanya beristirahat selama 30 menit dan memakan roti untuk menambah _vitality_ miliknya. Roti-roti tawar yang jumlahnya banyak ini merupakan stat _item food_ awal yang didapatkannya dan Naruto memakannya selama 6 jam sekali.

Begitulah terus pelatihan yang Naruto lakukan di dalam game selama hampir 7 hari.

.

.

"Kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini?" seru seorang yang memiliki nama Wo Jin Cheol saat ia melihat sekeliling yang mana ada belasan orang yang mengerumuni seseorang dari jauh. Ia yang akan memasuki ruanganpun agak susah karena kerumunan itu.

Seorang pemain bersurai hitam yang mendengar ucapan Jin Cheol membalasnya, "ada seorang pemain yang berlatih dengan gila!"

Sementara Jin cheol yang mendengarnya tampak mengintip dibalik kerumunan orang itu. "Siapa dia? Apakah pemain level tinggi?" tanya Jin Cheol karena ia tak bisa melihat sosok yang dibicarakan itu.

Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggeleng pelan. "bukan, hanya seorang pemain level 1."

Jin Cheol sedikit terkikik saat mendengarnya, "haha… lalu kenapa kalian sampai heboh!? Apakah kalian tidak pernah melihat seseorang berlatih?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam agak kesal mendengar ejekan dari Jin Cheol. "Aku tahu, tapi coba kau lakukan latihan seperti dirinya saat kau level 1. Apakah kamu mampu?"

Wo Jin Cheol hanya mendengus pelan. "Kenapa aku harus membuang-buang waktu untuk berlatih? Lebih baik aku segera melakukan quest di dalam kota dan mengumpulkan banyak uang atau segera mencari profesi!"

"Katakan saja kalau kau tidak bisa!"

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Jin Cheol agak kesal, dia adalah pemain berlevel 25 dan sangat mudahkan baginya untuk melakukan latihan seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Dengan stats miliknya, Jin Cheol rasa ia tidak akan kelelahan hanya karena berlatih di dalam _training center_.

"Jangan memancingku, aku bisa kalau aku mau!'

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tiba-tiba menggeleng, "tidak lupakan saja, level milikmu tentu sudah tidak cocok untuk latihan ini. Yang kuinginkan adalah ketika kau saat level 1, itu adalah saat dimana level milikmu masih awal."

Jin Cheol tampak menyipitkan matanya saat setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemain di depannya. "memangnya apa yang dilakukan pemain itu hingga pemain level 1 yang lain akan kesusahan saat menirunya? Bukankah stats awal semua pemain sama? Jika dia bisa maka yang lain juga bisa menirunya kan!?."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa hanya dia seorang yang mampu melakukannya!"

"…"

Jin Cheol yang penasaran menggunakan tubuh berpostur _tank_ miliknya untuk menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya. Begitu jin Cheol melihat di dalam _dojo_ ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengayunkan pedang kayu kearah boneka jerami.

Jin Cheol sontak sedikit terkejut, posisinya sebagai tank yang bergerak paling depan membuatnya memiliki pandangan kearah musuh yang cermat. Dan kini ia bisa melihat seorang pemain yang tampak begitu gigih dengan mengayunkan pedang kayunya. Bahkan ketikaa boneka itu hancur dia tidak istirahat, melainkan mulai berpindah menuju boneka yang lainnya. Kedua matanya bahkan tak melewatkan jika telapan tangan pemain itu mulai terluka.

"8 jam lamanya ia selalu mengayunkan pedang itu. Bahkan dia juga melakukan gerakan _push up_ dan berlari selama berjam-jam tanpa henti. Jika seseorang tidak memiliki tekad tentu orang sudah menyerah karena bosan atau kelelahan dan hebatnya ia telah melakukan itu hampir selama satu minggu." Ujar pemuda bersurai hitam pada Jin Cheol yang juga baru melihatnya.

Jin Cheol pun juga tak lagi mengelaknya, ia hanya tertawa ringan."dia adalah pemain yang luar biasa!"

Jin Cheol tak sembarang memuji orang, tapi karena kini ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat seorang pemain yang begitu kerja kerasnya membuat ia sedikit tergugah. Meskipun begitu…

"apa dia tidak sayang untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya berlatih bukan untuk melakukan _quest_ atau menentukan _profesi_!" seru Jin Cheol dengan pelan.

"yo… yo… sepertinya ada yang menarik disini yo!"

Jin Cheol yang mendengar suara baru yang asing mulai menoleh.

"ka-kau!?"

.

.

Huft!

168 jam hampir habis dalam waktu menunggunya. Selama ia _online_ Naruto terus melakukan latihan miliknya. Bahkan Naruto sampai tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja orang yang melihatnya berlatih? Apa mereka tidak menyesal untuk hanya berdiam diri tanpa berlatih _di training center_ , jika tidak berlatih lantas mengapa mereka semua kemari?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak akan bisa Naruto pecahkan.

Mengabaikan hal tersebut ia kembali mengayunkan pedang kayu itu kearah boneka jerami. Jika sebelumnya butuh sekitar 50 kali ayunan maka sekarang angka tersebut sudah turun menjadi 45 ayunan untuk membuatnya patah.

 ***Ding**

 **Strength +1**

Getaran bunyi itu membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat, cengkramannya pada pedang kayu bertambah erat serta _power_ yang ia keluarkan sedikit lebih keras. Bunyi inilah penghilang rasa lara yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika berlatih.

Selama 160 jam ia sudah menambah poin _strength_ sebanyak 7 dan _agility_ 3\. Ini adalah poin bonus selama kurun waktu menunggu jika ia berlatih. Naruto sengaja untuk memprioritaskan mendapat bonus poin daripada menyelesaikan _quest_ ataupun menentukan _profesi_.

Mengambil stats awal.

Itulah yang Naruto incar saat ini. Bahkan metode ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya. Selain itu jikapun ada belum tentu ada orang lain yang mau menghabiskan 168 jam miliknya hanya untuk memukuli jerami. Mungkin hanya orang idiot berotak licik yang melakukannya.

Mungkin memang benar jika setelah ini Naruto akan kehabisan uang dan masih harus menentukan _profesi_ miliknya. Namun setidaknya dibanding level 1 yang lainnya ia jauh lebih kuat bahkan dengan level 2 sekalipun. Jika dihitung maka setiap kenaikan level pemain akan mendapat 5 poin yang bisa didistribusikan pada _strength_ , _agility_ dan _mana_. Sementara ia yang masih level 1 sudah memiliki bonus poin sebanyak 10 yang terbagi pada 7 _strength_ dan 3 _agility_. Bisa disimpulkan jika ia sebanding dengan _player_ level 3 dan tentunya memiliki prospek masa depan yang lebih baik.

Sebab itulah Naruto merasa senang dan tak henti-hentinya memukuli jerami ini.

Mengesampingkan hal ini, Naruto masih memiliki waktu selama 8 jam sebelum waktu menunggunya berakhir dan ia bisa keluar dari Kota Lilycove. Setelah ini ia berpikir untuk melakukan _leveling_ atau menentukan _profesi_ miliknya. Dengan adanya _profesi_ maka ia akan semakin cepat mendapat sebuah skill sehingga memudahkannya dalam melakukan _leveling_ kedepannya.

Mungkin terkesan terburu-buru, namun memang benar jika Naruto berniat untuk secepatnya menaikkan levelnya. Usahanya selama setahun untuk mempersiapkan semua ini dengan matang, jadi dia ingin sesegera mungkin merealisasikannya. Selain itu ia juga butuh berlatih untuk melawan makhluk hidup lain demi mengasah kemampuannya saat ini. Dalam _Rise of Magic_ ia memang diberkati kecepatan _apm_ bak dewa, namun di game _vr_ itu berbeda lagi.

Saat Naruto sedang asyik memikirkan rencana kedepannya ia mendengar suara keras dari sampingnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah suara itu keras atau lirih yang membuatnya menoleh, namun karena suara itu bercampur dengan nada rap yang terdengar asing ditelinganya sehingga membuatnya menoleh secara spontan.

"Yo… yo… sepertinya ada hal menarik disini yo!"

Seruan bisik-bisikpun kontan terdengar diruangan ini. sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Saat seseorang tersebut berjalan kearahnya membuat Naruto sadar jika orang itu sepertinya memang ada urusan dengannya saat ini. Jadi Naruto mulai bertanya pada orang itu ketika dia sudah berdiri didepannya dengan gaya tangan jari manis dan tengah yang ditekuk hingga mensisakan ibu jari, tenjuk dan kelingking.

"Siapa?"

Meskipun sedikit terkejut pria aneh ini membalasnya.

"Yo… yo… apa kamu tidak mengenalku?"

Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Pria kekar, berkulit coklat hitam, mengenakan sebuah pakaian putih dan 6 pedang sepanjang 90 cm yang menempel dipunggungnya dan yang paling aneh adalah pria itu selalu menyanyi saat berbicara. Seberapapun Naruto mengingat ia memang tidak mengetahui siapa pria tua ini.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, jika aku tahu mana mungkin aku bertanya!"

Jawaban ini membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan suara bisikan dari mereka yang masih berada di dalam _training center_ semakin terdengar keras.

"Apa dia serius tidak mengenalnya?"

"Orang bodoh dari mana yang tidak mengenalnya."

Setelah bisikan itu menjadi keras, pria itu berdehem sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagu miliknya. "ehem. Yo… maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri yo! Namaku Killer Bee dari _Gulid The Reaper_ …yo!"

Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Jadi ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto pada intinya, sejujurnya ia tidak suka dengan basa-basi. Apalagi ada banyak hal yang saat ini harus Naruto urus. Ibarat kata maka saat ini Naruto sangat terburu-buru.

"Yo.. yo… kau terburu-buru sekali nak… yo dengarkan kataku ini. bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan _gulid_ ku yo!" bujuk Bee sembari melantunkan nada rap miliknya.

Sementara itu banyak pemain yang menonton mulai terdengar heboh.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar jika Killer Bee sang _Swordsman_ level 100 dari salah satu _gulid_ top di Lilycove yaitu The Reaper baru saja ingin merekrut pemain level 1?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya… padahal aku sudah berada di level yang lebih tinggi darinya!"

"ini pasti bercanda! Sudah pasti aku tidak percaya!"

Killer Bee yang mendengar bisikan itu semakin tertawa lebar.

Setelah mendengar banyak bisikan Naruto hanya menghela napas belaka. Dia menatap pria bernama Killer Bee di depannya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari _profesi_ _swordsman_ level 100, Naruto merasa tertantang untuk melawannya sebagai sesama aliran pengguna pedang. Namun bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung kalah. Dia mungkin bisa mengimbanginya dalam tehnik, namun ada kesenjangan lebar antara level mereka dan itulah yang akan membuatnya kalah.

Tapi dilain tempat ia juga cukup terkejut jika ada seawal ini sebuah _gulid_ sudah menawarinya untuk bergabung. Apalagi _gulid_ yang sepertinya cukup bergengsi di Kota Lilycove ini saat melihat ekspresi dari pemain lain yang tampak tekejut dan iri padanya. Bisa bergabung dengan _gulid_ besar memang tampak menarik. Namun…

Dengan menjadi anggota _gulid_ dia hanya akan berebut _exp_ saat melakukan quest ataupun raid dungeon. Dan dengan itu tentu akan membuatnya merasa dirugikan apalagi memang dalam _party raid dungeon_ , hanya sang _ace_ sajalah yang berhak mendapat _item drop_ sekaligus _exp_ terbanyak. Jadi untuk saat ini…

"Aku menolak!"

"A-apa?"

Kali ini giliran Bee yang tekejut, bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

 _The Reaper_ adalah _gulid_ besar di kota Lilycove, ini adalah _gulid_ dengan pengguna pedang terbanyak dikota. Pemilik _profesi swordsman_ sangatlah berrniat untuk masuk kedalam _gulidnya_ , mereka berebut tanpa harus diundang. Anggota terus bertambah dan pemain bertambah kuat di dalam _gulid_ nya, namun Bee baru tahu saat ini apabaila ada pemain yang menolaknya.

Sedari awal Bee memang menginginkan pemain di depannya ini. Dia sudah melihat sosok ini berlatih di dalam _training center_ selama satu minggu tanpa henti. Di kedua maniknya, Bee melihat sebarapa besar potensi milik pemain ini.

kemampuan berpedang yang halus namun mematikan.

Menguasai bela diri.

Bahkan caranya mengambil langkah dan cara bernapasnya menyiratkan sebagaimana kemampuannya. Semua ini benar-benar terlampau hebat. Bee memang seorang yang mengikuti kelas berpedang di kompleks rumahnya, dari sana ia tahu seberapa hebat seseorang dalam berpedang. Tapi untuk pemain ini… Bee tidak bisa mengukurnya, semua yang ia lihat seperti seorang master yang berpengalaman.

Diatas semua itu, ada satu hal yang sangat Bee sukai dari pemain ini, dan itu adalah… Kegigihannya. Tidak banyak Bee menemui pemain yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh dalam bermain. Apalagi tempat ini hanyalah merupakan gedung pelatihan awal. Siapapun itu pastilah akan lekas bosan dan lebih memilih untuk berkeliling di kota seperti orang bodoh daripada menghabiskan waktu digedung training center.

Tetapi!

Pemain di didepannya ini sangatlah berbeda. Karena inilah ia sangat berminat untuk mengundang pemain ini kedalam _gulidnya_. Menurut Bee, dia akan menjadi pemain hebat dan itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagi _gulid The Reaper_ miliknya yang kini mengalami krisis pemain berpengalaman.

Namun seribu sayang.

"Yo… Apa kamu serius dengan keputusanmu?" Bee masih mencoba memastikan, baginya ini merupakan kali pertama ada pemain yang menolak bergabung kedalam _gulid_ nya.

"Ya!"

Bee tampak ingin mengambil napas panjang-panjang, namun itu ia tahan karena akan merusak reputasi _gulid The Reaper_. "Mengapa kamu menolaknya?" tanya Bee yang kali ini ia menghilangkan nada nyanyiannya. Ini semua membuktikan bahwa ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Karena sudah ada hal yang ingin kulakukan…"

Menghela napas sepelan mungkin, Bee tahu betul melalui ekspresi wajah Naruto yang bersungguh-sungguh. Itu adalah ekspresi seseorang yang menunjukkan tekad murni. Jadi, sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada celah untuk Bee mengajaknya bergabung.

Pemain di depannya ini bukanlah pemain yang mengejar popularitas. Bee menghargai pilihan pemain di depannya. Jarang sekali ia akan menemukan tipe seperti ini, jadi meskipun ia gagal hari ini… suatu saat Bee pasti akan berhasil membuatnya bergabung dengan _gulid_ miliknya.

Itu ia lakukan karena ia percaya bahwa pemain ini akan menjadi pemain hebat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghargai keputusanmu yo! Jika kau berubah pikiran silahkan temui aku!" seru Bee dengan logat nyanyian rap miliknya

"..".

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"paling tidak, biarkan aku tahu siapa namamu!?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Bee tersenyum setelah mengetahui nama pemain ini. Dia lalu berbalik tanpa ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Bagi Bee ia sudah gagal mendapatkan emas hari ini, tapi ia akan terus melihat emas ini dimasa depan akan menjadi sebuah berlian besar. Bee akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba!

"Suatu saat jika kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan aku akan bergabung dengan _gulid_ mu… tentu saja jika kau mampu mengalahkanku!" seru Naruto saat melihat Bee yang mulai menjauh, namun ia percaya jika lelaki itu pasti masih bisa mendengarnya.

Bee yang mendengarnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, tanpa menoleh dan berhenti ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata."kalau begitu aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

Setelah Bee benar-benar menghilang, para pemain lain yang melihatnya sedari tadi mulai terdengar saling berbisik dengan jelas.

"apa kau mendengarnya…"

"tentu, ini adalah sebuah tantangan!"

"apa yang dia pikirkan dengan level 1 miliknya untuk melawan _gulid master The Reaper_ yang seorang _swordsman_ level 100!"

"abaikan dia.. hanya orang bodoh!"

"padahal aku tadi sempat menganguminya.."

Naruto hanya mengabaikan beberapa ucapan pemain lain. Dia mulai kembali menghadap kearah boneka kayu dan mulai memukulinya.

.

.

 ***Ding**

 **[Masa menunggu anda telah berakhir.]**

Huft!

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Keringat di tubuhnya mulai menyatu dengan pakaian. Namun begitu senyumnya tak kunjung memudar, justru semakin melebar. Dia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak memar akibat menggenggam pedang dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Bukan perasaan sakit selain senang karena Naruto mampu menyelesaikan latihan ini.

Profil!

Naruto menggumamkan sebuah perintah pada sistem dan kini sebuah layar tapak ada didepan kedua matanya.

 **[Name : Uzumaki Naruto]**

 **[Level 1]**

 **[Exp : 0/50]**

 **[Profesi : belum tersedia]**

 **[Strength : 17]**

 **[Agility : 13]**

 **[MP : 10]**

 **[Vitality : 100%]**

 **[Fame : 0]**

Naruto tampak sedikit puas dengan stats miliknya. Memang nampak kecil karena ini baru level 1, namun dengan stats seperti ini diawal game merupakan sebuah berkah. Poin _strength_ miliknya paling tinggi dan dengan demikian ia akan memiliki kekuatan fisik jauh lebih besar. Lalu disusul dengan _agility_ miliknya yang lumayan daripada poin _mana_ yang masih sangat pemula.

Waktu selama 168 jam memang tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ehem…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sumber suara. Dalam pengelihatannya adalah seorang kakek tua dengan baju seorang ninja hitam. Dalam hatinya Naruto bertanya apabila mungkin orang ini adalah keturunan ninja seperti gurunya di dunia nyata.

"Apakah kamu menyempatkan minum teh bersamaku?"

Kakek tua itu mengajakku minum bersamanya. Apabila Naruto benar maka kakek tua ini adalah orang yang selalu duduk di ujung ruangan denga pelototan mata yang tajam. Sempat terbesit dalam pemikiran Naruto apabila kakek ini adalah pemilik dari training center. Mungkin benar atau salah dia tidak tahu, yang pasti kakek ini selalu saja menatap para pemain dengan kesal. Tapi jika instingnya benar maka kakek ini adalah pemilik training center.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Naruto merasa akan ada hal yang menarik. Jadi dia akan mengikuti _NPC_ berwujud kakek ini untuk sementara waktu.

"tentu, sebuah kehormatan untukku bisa minum teh bersama guru!" seru Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk. _Fame_ (Ketenaran/kepopuleran) milik Naruto masih belum terisi, jadi _NPC_ akan sedikit tak ramah padanya. Oleh karena itu ia akan sedikit bersikap sopan pada _NPC_ untuk dapat dekat mereka.

"Kamu adalah pemuda yang baik. Aku tidak salah memilihmu."

Ucapan kakek itu kian membuat Naruto bahagia. Kesan pertamanya mampu berjalan dengan baik. Jika ini terus lancar maka mungkin saja dia akan mendapat sesuatu dari _NPC_ ini. Dia akan terus mengikuti kemana alur ini akan membawanya.

"terimakasih guru!" ucap Naruto kemudian kakek itu berbalik dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto duduk diatas kursi dipojok ruangan dimana kakek ini selalu saja duduk sendirian. Namun kali ini berbeda karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan kakek itu beserta dua gelas teh diantara mereka. Bahkan kakek ini tak sungkan untuk terus mengeluarkan makanan diatas meja.

"makanlah! Aku sudah melihatmu seminggu ini berlatih dengan keras, jadi isilah kembali tenagamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "terimaksih atas makanannya guru!"

Naruto mulai meminum teh panas itu sedikit demi sedikit beserta beberapa roti lapis diatas piring. Dia menikamatinya dengan perlahan karena keduanya menyatu dalam mulut. Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya adalah 'enak'.

"bagaimana menurutmu kue ini?" kakek itu mulai kembali bertanya atau lebih tepatnya meminta pendapat miliknya.

Naruto tanpa ragu menjawab, "ini adalah kue yang sangat enak, saya beruntung bisa memakannya!"

Kakek itu mulai tertawa pelan. "haha… aku juga berpikir seperti itu! ini adalah buatan istriku."

"sungguh beruntung guru bisa mempunyai istri yang sangat pandai membuat kue!"

"kau terlalu memujinya."

Naruto membuat ekspresi sedikit membela. "tapi guru, ini benar-benar enak apalagi ditambah dengan teh manis."

Kakek itu tergelak tawa. Naruto baru bisa melihat kakek itu tertawa seperti ini setelah sebelumnya sering menatap kesal.

"jika teh ini aku yang membuatnya!" seru kakek itu seolah menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"berarti guru dan istri guru adalah seorang yang sangat serasi layaknya makanan dan minuman ini yang sungguh terasa saling melengkapi." Komentar Naruto yang membuat kakek itu tersenyum senang.

"istriku akan sangat senang ketika mendengar ini."

Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum miliknya. "saya akan senang apabila bertemu istri guru. Saya berminat untuk belajar membuat kue darinya."

"selain baik kamu juga sangat menghormati orang lain. Aku tidak salah memilihmu!" seru kakek itu dengan tatapan lembut kearah Naruto.

"senang dipuji oleh guru. Tapi ada gerangan apa guru mau menyempatkan untuk minum teh bersamaku?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan milik Naruto, kakek itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ketempat dojo miliknya. "Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, pemilik dari gedung training center ini. untuk apa aku memanggilmu adalah murni dari hati terdalamku. Maukah kamu menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memberitahumu!?"

"sejujurnya aku takut takut tidak bisa menjawabnya. Namun jika ini membuat guru lebih baik aku akan berusaha menjawabnya!" ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gedung training center ini?"

Setelah kalimat itu masuk melalui telinga Naruto, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk memprosesnya. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka jika pertanyaan itu akan seputar gedung ini. sekarang apa yang harus Naruto jawab dan tetntunya harus memuaskan kakek bernama Hiruzen ini.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan guru! Bagiku tempat ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. Disini aku bisa setiap hari berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Sebagai seorang masih sangat lemah dan belum mengetahui dunia luar, training center adalah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi jawaban atas permasalahan tersebut. Aku pikir jika gedung ini termasuk salah satu tempat terbaik di kota Lilycove!" ucap Naruto dengan menatap manic hitam Hiruzen.

"… dulu aku juga berpikir seperti itu.." gumam Hiruzen lirih.

"mengapa guru sangat sedih?"

"aku hanya memikirkan mereka yang hanya mengunjungi tempat ini untuk sekali berlatih dan merasa puas saat itu juga. Apakah mereka selalu meremehkan dunia luar? Apakah mereka puas hanya berlatih satu jam? Kupikir jika sekarang banyak orang yang hanya berpikir terlalu pendek dan mudah untuk merasa puas. Mereka tidak tahu berbahayanya dunia luar."

"…"

Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"tapi kamu berbeda! Kamu berlatih dengan keras setiap hari. Kerja kerasmu itu mengingatkanku dengan aku waktu dulu. Kamu adalah pemuda yang spesial, kamu adalah pemuda pertama yang mampu lulus ujian ini selama aku mendirikan training center. Kerja keras, kegigihan, dedikasi penuh dan pantang menyerah… aku sangat menghargai kamu. Jadi… aku akan menawarkanmu sesuatu…"

Mendengar kalimat ini membuat Naruto kian senang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar… dalam hatinya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial.

"saya sangat berterimakasih pada guru!"

Hiruzen tersenyum kembali. Kali ini ia menatap lurus Naruto. "Kamu pemuda yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Aku dulunya adalah seorang kesatria dari kerajaan Lilycove yang kini menikmati masa pensiun. Pasukan Kerajaan Lilycove membutuhkan Kesatria sepertimu. Maukah kamu menjadi seorang kesatria Kerajaan Liliycove?"

 ***Ding**

 **[Permintaan Hiruzen]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi adalah mantan dari Kesatria Kerajaan Liliycove. Atas keberhasilanmu dalam ujian di training center, Hiruzen memintamu untuk memasuki jajaran kesatria. Ini adalah profesi yang terhormat dan terpandang di Kerajaan Lilycove. Jika kamu menerimanya kamu akan mendapatkan :

1\. Gaji sebesar 5 koin emas setiap bulan ditambah bonus 3 koin emas.

2\. Kamu akan memasuki Kesatria kerajaan tanpa tes dengan pangkat terbawah.

3\. Fame milikmu akan bertambah +25

4\. Kamu akan mendapat tempat tinggal secara gratis.

5\. Berdasarkan prestasimu dan rekomendasi Hiruzen, kamu dapat dengan mudah naik pangkat.

6\. Pertemananmu dengan Hiruzen akan naik 50%

 **[Apakah kamu mau menerima profesi ini?]**

 **[Ya / Tidak]**

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

 ***Ding**

 **Quest : pemberian nama karakter Naruto telah berakhir**

Author Be a Hero sangat senang dengan komentar kalian semua. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan nama karakter Naruto. Atas saran kalian semua ia sangat berterimakasih.

 **Pemain yang berpartisipasi** : King bochum219, Yosi.f, thenoobplayer, Guest, Kazumine, Haikal-san, Alexander Nicholas, gungdeindra, Jamal Uddin, titi, Lang0874, rahmatuzumaki21, shirou von Einzbern, dddddd, Portgas D ali, afdhalul02, Schatten der Dunkelheit, Aries Putra, Silver Haruna, binartomat, , tofiknew112, alphawolfoctival, rakaeska, Libra of Viking, Rubinart, Portgas D megu, Gekko uzuki, adee, Shaun Murphy, grooty, Enyong, Morfheus, guest, EmperorSapphirE, RyuuseiSky-D, Azriel-Kun, Munarsih, Championzxcx, satria, nero arashige, Rico273, ibnu, Dark-Night-404, , TOMBHIB12, Guest, Fandhi-kun.

 **Pemenang quest :** Portgas D ali **& **binartomat

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Tidak ada quest lagi untuk saat ini. Silahkan cek beberapa hari kemudian]**


	3. Double quest (part 1)

**Legendary of Blacksmith**

 **Disclaimer :** Mashashi Kishimoto

 _Basic Inspiration_ : Legendary Moonlight Scluptor, Overgeared, Taming Master _and_ Solo Leveling.

 **Arc 1 : The Proffession of Legend**

 **Chapter 3 :** Double quest! (Part 1)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Permintaan Hiruzen]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi adalah mantan dari Kesatria Kerajaan Liliycove. Atas keberhasilanmu dalam ujian di training center, Hiruzen memintamu untuk memasuki jajaran kesatria. Ini adalah profesi yang terhormat dan terpandang di Kerajaan Lilycove. Jika kamu menerimanya kamu akan mendapatkan :

1\. Gaji sebesar 5 koin emas setiap bulan ditambah bonus 3 koin emas.

2\. Kamu akan memasuki Kesatria kerajaan tanpa tes dengan pangkat terbawah.

3\. Fame milikmu akan bertambah +25

4\. Kamu akan mendapat tempat tinggal secara gratis.

5\. Berdasarkan prestasimu dan rekomendasi Hiruzen, kamu dapat dengan mudah naik pangkat.

6\. Pertemananmu dengan Hiruzen akan naik 50%

 **[Apakah kamu mau menerima profesi ini?]**

 **[Ya / Tidak]**

Untuk sejenak Naruto memandangi layar konfirmasi di depannya.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit tak percaya ketika mendengar apabila Hiruzen adalah mantan kesatria Kerajaan Liliycove dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah tawaran yang diajukannya. Ini pastilah quest rahasia yang memiliki akhir untuk bergabung dengan Kesatria Kerajaan dan dialah yang pertama kali mendapatkannya.

Naruto sudah banyak mengetahui bermacam profesi di Yggdrasil. Profesi yang umum adalah sebagai seorang petualang dan banyak sekali pemain yang memilih profesi ini. Menjadi seorang petualang memang tidak terlalu sulit, hanya perlu mendatangi gulid mendaftar dan tentukan posisi kelas yang kamu sukai dari _tank_ sampai _warrior_.

Namun…

Ia masih percaya apabila banyak profesi yang masih belum terungkap di Yggdrasil. Profesi yang memiliki keuntungan terbesar akan sulit mendapatkannya. Karena terlalu sulit itulah sebagian pemain lebih memilih menjadi petualang. Sungguh sangat disayangkan mereka terburu-buru memilih profesi.

Sebab itulah, Naruto sangat teliti dalam memilah profesi apa yang akan ia pilih. Memang benra jika dalam waktu satu tahun persiapan ia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan profesi apa yang akan dia pilih. Keterbatasan profesi yang telah terungkap sangatlah sedikit, hanya profesi umum saja yang telah muncul. Dia tidak ingin mengalami siklus salah pilih seperti yang dilakukan pemain lain.

Dalam _Rise of Magic_ ia menggunakan karakter seorang _warrior_. Dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan _apm_ miliknya, tentu ia memilih karakter _warrior_ yang memiliki _movement_ dan _damage_ tinggi. Namun jika di Yggdrasil, apakah Naruto harus memilih hal yang sama?

Untunglah dia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini. pelatihannya selama satu tahun tak lain merupakan untuk pemilihan profesi. Ia sudah memahami kemampuan karate dan beberapa tehnik pedang aliran kenjutsu dari gurunya. Dia sudah siap untuk semua profesi yang didapatkannya. Inilah manfaat dari pelatihan itu dan kini Naruto hanya perlu mencari profesi miliknya.

Dan saat ini, Naruto mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang kesatria.

Sejujurnya ini adalah profesi yang cukup langka. Mendengar nama kesatria saja sudah pasti siapapun paham bagaiamana kedudukannya yang mulia. Profesi sebagai Kesatria Kerjaan adalah sebuah kehormatan yang besar di Kerjaan Lilycove serta memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

Naruto membayangkan apabila ia mencapai pangkat tertinggi sebagai kesatria. Secara tidak langsung ia bahkan memiliki hak dalam setiap keputusan Kerajaan Lilycove. Tak menutup kemungkinan juga dia akan mendapat banyak item berharga dari kerjaan serta dihadiahi gelar bangsawan. Dengan gelar tersebut tentunya dia akan mendapat tanah kekuasaan bukan?

Ditambah dia sudah diakui oleh Hiruzen, sang mantan kesatria yang sepertinya memiliki kedudukan tinggi selama masa baktinya. Dengan kemampuan miliknya dan bantuan reputasi dari Hiruzen, tak menutup kemungkinan jika hal tersebut akan terwujud.

Bukankah ini adalah penawaran yang menarik?

Namun tentu saja Naruto tak akan lekas memilihnya. Meskipiun secara jelas jika ada banyak begitu keuntungan, Naruto harus berpikir dua kali. Dia lebih memilih untuk menjelajah daripada berdiam di dalam kerajaan. Dengan begitu tentu saja levelnya akan cepat berkembang daripada hanya berlatih tanding di dalam Kerajaan Lilycove.

Selain itu, ia kemungkinan lebih besar untuk mendapatkan banyak item-item dari pergi berpetualang. Lagipula tujuannya memanglah untuk mencari item-item berharga mahal itu. Jika saja dia hanya untuk bermain-main, Naruto akan memilih bergabung kedalam kesatria. Namun berbeda sekarang, dia sudah berkorban setahun untuk hal lain.

Untuk sekarang, Naruto akan sedikit mengundur lebih lama tentang keinginannya bergabung dengan kesatria kerajaan.

"Maaf guru! Sungguh kebanggan aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi seorang kesatria. Namun Aku belum tertarik untuk bergabung."

Jawaban Naruto itu sedikit membuat Hiruzen terkejut.

"Jadi kamu menolaknya!?"

Naruto dengan mantap mengangguk. "Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menetap dalam waktu yang lama!"

Hiruzen menghela napas pasrah ketika usahanya hanya berbuah kegagalan. "sangat disayangkan, namun jika itu sudah keputusanmu maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu guru." Seru Naruto sembari menundukkan tubuhnya.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak! Mungkin memang benar jika kau harus pergi keluar daripada hanya berdiam di dalam kerajaan. Bakatmu sangatlah luar biasa, aku sangat menantikan cerita hebatmu sebelum aku mati."

Mendengar itu Naruto buru-buru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "guru tunggu saja, akan aku pastikan untuk menceritakanmu kisah yang hebat."

"Bagus…" seru Hiruzen menggantung sebelum sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"tapi ketahuilah jika benua ini sangatlah kejam, yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Jadilah orang kuat untuk bertahan hidup niscaya kau akan berdiri dipucak."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya atas saran Hiruzen.

"… dan aku mempunyai sebuah keyakinan!"

Hiruzen memandang lurus kedepan, kedua manik matanya menelusuri luasnya sejauh kemampuannya melihat. Sementara Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah tak mengetahui apa maksud perkataan dari kakek ini.

Dengan penasaran Naruto mulai bertanya. "keyakinan apa yang guru maksud?"

Hiruzen tampak menarik napasnya. "Ini adalah kepercayaanku, aku percaya apabila dunia ini masih memiliki tempat-tempat yang belum terjelajahi. Sebagai seorang kesatria, aku dulu pernah mengelilingi Benua Midgard. Dan disalah satu pinggiran benua aku mendengar sebuah cerita yang mengatakan, legenda turunnya 9 dewa di 9 benua. Apa kamu mempercayai cerita ini?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia masih mencerna beberapa informasi yang baru saja ia peroleh. Meskipun ini adalah sebuah cerita, kadangkala itu menghasilkan sebuah plot tak terduga. "aku tidak tahu guru! sejujurnya aku belum pernah mendengar cerita ini. Tapi jika cerita ini benar maka…"

Hiruzen tertawa keras ketika melihatnya yang sedang berpikir serius. "haha… ketika aku menceritakan ini, sebagian orang akan langsung menganggapku membual. Tak percaya jika responmu berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi…" Hiruzen menggantung ucapannya.

Dia menatap lurus Naruto. "… jika ini benar maka seharusnya ada dewa di benua Midgard. Dan bila memang ada maka ada 9 benua lain di dunia ini selain Benua Midgard dan itu belum diketahui."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya sulit dipercayai jika kemungkinan ini benar karena peta yang ia dapatkan di Wikipedia hanya memperlihatkan benua Midgard saja di game Yggdrasil. Itu saja belum terungkap semua tempat yang belum terjelajah.

Hiruzen tampak menyeringai senang.

"sepertinya kau juga tertarik dengan cerita ini. Bagaimana jika kau mencari tahu keberannya dan menceritakan apakah ini nyata atau hanya sebuah legenda?"

.

 ***Ding**

 **Quest : Carilah kebenaran dari legenda 9 dewa**!

Hiruzen sebagai seorang kesatria yang sudah berkeliling di Benua Midgard pernah mendengar cerita mengenai adanya 9 dewa dari 9 benua. Hingga saat ini dia masih mempercayai jika cerita ini benar adanya. Sebagai seorang yang sudah mendapat kepercayaannya, kamu memperoleh kesempatan untuk membuktikan cerita ini.

 **Tingkat Kesulitan :** F

 **Syarat Quest :** Quest hanya bisa dijalankan oleh oleh orang yang sudah dipercaya oleh Hiruzen

 **Hadiah :**

 **-** Pertemananmu dengan Hiruzen akan ada dilevel maksimal

 **-** Kamu akan mendapatkan 50 koin perak

 **-** Jika kamu gagal maka pertemananmu dengan Hiruzen akan berkurang 50%

 **[Apakah kamu mau menerima quest ini?]**

 **[Yes / No]**

.

Tanpa menunggu untuk lebih lama Naruto menerima quest pertamanya ini. selain karena tertarik, tidak ada kerugian yang akan ia dapat ketika quest ini gagal. Naruto juga berpikir jika quest ini akan memiliki plot tersendiri. Jadi dia akan mengikutinya kali ini.

"Aku sangat senang guru bisa mempercayakan ini padaku!"

Naruto berucap tegas yang disambut senang oleh Hiruzen.

"tapi guru, dimana aku harus memulai mencarinya?" seru Naruto sebab ia masih tidak tahu harus mencari dari mana ia mendapatkan informasi.

Hiruzen memegang dagunya sejenak. "cerita tentunya sudah lama, kenapa kamu tidak memulainya pada orang yang memiliki wawasan yang luas? Di Kota Liliycove ada sebuah perpustakaan kerajaan, pria penjaganya merupakan seseorang yang berpengetahuan. Mulailah dari sana dan kamu membutuhkan ini untuk dapat masuk ke perpustakaan kerajaan." Jelas Hiruzen sembari memberikan sebuah kartu padanya.

Naruto lekas menerimanya, tidak perlu melihat sepertinya ini adalah kartu akses ke perpustkaan kerajaan. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang diizinkan untuk memasukinya, bahkan untuk pemain berlevel tinggi sekalipun. Hanya kepada orang-orang yang mengabdi pada kerajaan saja yang bisa memasukinya. Mendapatkan kartu ini merupakan keuntungan baginya, tidak rugi jika ia menerima quest ini.

"Terimakasih atas bimbinganmu guru! Aku mencari jawabannya untuk guru." Ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk sebentar. Setelah ia melihat Hiruzen yang sedikit tertawa, ia kemudian mulai meninggalkan training center dengan beberapa pemain lain yang menatapnya heboh karena bisa dekat dengan pemilik training center.

Namun Naruto mengabaikan kegaduhan itu.

Dia lekas berlari menelusuri jalan batu (paving) yang dipijaknya. Refleks miliknya dalam game Yggdrasil sudah jauh meningkat. Kini ia tak lagi kaku atau menabrak lagi saat berlari. Sama seperti tubuhnya di dunia nyata, ia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya.

"potion… potion… potion… 50 perak per botol."

"hei kamu, aku baru saja memasak daging ayam hari ini. belilah dikiosku! Hanya 25 perak!"

"pakaianmu jelek! kemarilah ke toko milikku dan dapatkan pakaian yang kawaaiii…"

"Toko perlengkapanku hari ini diskon besaarrr! Kemarilah! Aku akan memberimu diskon 10%."

"party… disini membutuhkan class archer atau mage! Bergabunglah, kami hanya membutuhkan 2 orang!"

"siapa yang ingin berburu di dungeon hari ini?"

"aku pemain baru, ada guild yang mau menerimaku!?"

Naruto mengabaikan seberapa bising suara yang ada di sini. Memanglah ramai karena lebih dari 7000 pemain memulai permainan di Kota Lilycove. Tapi melihat pemandangan ini membuat Naruto merasa senang.

Banyak pemain maupun npc yang saling berinteraksi sesuai profesi mereka. Dengan suasana yang nampak seperti abad pertengahan semakin membuat Naruto senang. Dia hanya terbiasa menatap layar monitor pada game rise of magic, jadi hal yang lumrah apabila ia terpesona dengan grafis virtual reality yang begitu nyata.

Jika ini adalah tempat pasar jadi dimana itu tempat yang bernama perpustakaan kerajaan?

"sate kelinci.. hei kamu pemuda! Apa kamu mau membeli makananku?" seru seorang pria yang ada disebuah kios pinggir jalan.

Naruto menoleh sesaat ketika suara yang melengking itu memenuhi gendang telingnya. "ya paman! Aku akan membeli dua tusuk!"

Pria itu sontak sumringah senang, dengan cepat-cepat dia mengambil dua tusuk sate yang masih dipanggang. "Ini dia, harganya 10 koin perak."

Naruto membuka item box miliknya dimana ada 50 koin perak di dalamnya. Ini adalah uang modal awal dari sistem. "terimakasih paman! Dan bolehkah aku bertanya, dimana perpustakaan kerajaan berada?" ucap Naruto setelah memberikan koin perak yang pas.

"oohh… perpustakaan kerjaan terletak di kawasan kompleks kerjaan di pusat Kota Lilycove. Meskipun kamu ingin, orang biasa tidak akan bisa masuk kecuali memiliki izin!" jelas penjual itu yang dibalass anggukan oleh Naruto.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas makanannya paman, ini enak sekali." Seru Naruto sembari menggigit sate itu dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh paman penjual tersebut.

Naruto kembali berlari menju pusat kota.

Bangunan istana yang menjulang tinggi tampak dikedua matanya. Cat putih mendominasi warna istana itu dan banyak ditemui bendera yang berkibar disepanjang sudut. Ini adalah wilayah pusat kota yang merupakan tempat Istana Kerajaan Lilycove.

Kerajaan Lilycove mempunyai bentang wilayah berbentuk lingkaran. Benteng pertama merupakan tempat pasar dan gedung-gedung lainnya. Sementara itu ada gerbang kedua di dalamnya yang memiliki keliling berbentuk persegi, wilayah inilah yang disebut komplek kerajaan.

Di dalam komplek ini hanya berisi silsilah anggota kerjaan saja yang meninggalinya, bahkan para bangsawan saja tidak diperkenankan untuk tinggal di komplek ini. Dan bangunan yang Naruto cari berada di dalamnya.

Perpustakaan kerajaan adalah sumber dari informasi sejarah dari Kerajaan Lilycove. Karena itulah bangunan ini diletakkan di dalam komplek yang notabene memiliki penjagaan kesatria yang ketat. Sepertinya Naruto memang benar jika Hiruzen semasa baktinya memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi karena bisa mempunyai kartu akses.

Sembari berlari Naruto melihat bagaimana kondisi bajunya.

Sejujurnya mungkin saja dia adalah pemain pertama yang diperbolehkan untuk memasuki komplek kerajaan, bukankah dengan begitu ia harus berpakaian rapi?

Sejauh yang ada di Wikipedia maupun saluran tv game Yggdrasil, keluarga kerajaan cenderung tak banyak berinteraksi dengan para pemain. Mungkin itu karena mereka adalah npc yang memang memiliki program seperti itu. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tak akan mengambil pusing.

Dua penjaga itu berdiri di depan gerbang tembok. Tidak perlu berpikir keras karena mungkin saja itu adalah para kesatria.

Harus ia akui jika para kesatria tampak kuat, bahkan untuk ukuran penjaga gerbang sekalipun. Armor berat mengkilap putih itu terlihat mahal sekali, jika saja Naruto jadi seorang kesatria, dia akan mendapat banyak uang hanya dengan menjual armor itu. meski dapat dipastikan setelah itu ia akan dipenjara karena menjual item khusus kerajaan.

"Berhenti! warga biasa dilarang untuk masuk wilayah ini."

Salah satu dari kesatria berteriak saat dia berada di depan gerbang. Dua buah tombak sepanjang satu setengah meter dengan ujung besi runcing menghalangi jalan masuk.

Naruto membuka kembali item box miliknya. Dia mengeluarakan sebuah kartu kecil yang kemudian diperiksa oleh kesatria itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seolah tidak percaya dengan kartu yyang sudah ia berikan. "darimana kamu mendapatkannya? Kamu mencurinya!?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "tidak! Aku mendapatkannya dari guru."

Kedua kesatria itu menyipitkan matanya. "guru!?" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

"ya, guruku bernama Hiruzen!" jawab Naruto yang kemudian membuat mereka berdua gelugupan menelan ludah.

"aahh… ini kukembalikan kartumu. Silahkan masuk dan carilah ujung kanan dimana perpustakaan kerajaan berada." Ucap mereka dengan sopan.

Naruto mengangguk kembali dan mulai berjalan pelan memasuki komplek kerajaan.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari rumah seorang raja, dimanapun dia melihat tatanan halaman bungan tampak begitu indah. Isatana megah diujung sana bahkan terlihat lebih besar dari dekat, bahkan beberapa bangunan disampingya saja juga terlihat megah. Dan apa itu emas? Beberapa ornamen hiasan diluar tampak memancarakan warna kuning emas.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kebanggaan keluarga kerajaan.

Raja Andragoras IX

Itulah nama raja yang sekarang memerintah Kerajaan Lilycove. Dia adalah raja yang terkenal karena kekuatannya diatas tanah peperangan. Sejarah dalam game Yggdrasil mencatatnya sebagai raja kuat yang bijaksana. Beberapa sumber mengatakan jika Raja Andragoras IX bahkan masuk kedalam npc terkuat di benua Midgard, meskipun ini sumber pribadi tapi Naruto percaya jika semua raja pastilah memiliki kekuatan yang kuat.

Dia memiliki dua orang anak. Namun sampai saat ini, saat Naruto mencari pada Wikipedia, dia sama sekali belum mendapat informasi yang akurat. Mungkin pihak pengembang sengaja tak membongkar hal ini!?

Namun beberapa komentar di forum Yggdrasil mengatakan jika kedua anak dari Raja Andragoras IX merupakan seorang npc yang kuat melebihi sang raja. Sebab itulah keberadaannya disembunyikan sebagai senjata terakhir Kerajaan Lilycove. Yah, apapun itu Naruto tak terlalu peduli. Sejujurnya ia mengingat banyak hal agar memudahkannya dalam bermain Yggdrasil.

Dalam sebuah buku berjudul _the art of war_ yang dicetuskan oleh Sun Tzu, seorang ahli strategi perang yang lahir pada Dinasti Qi pernah mengatakan.

" _Ketahui seperti apa dirimu sendiri dan kamu akan memenangkan segala situasi."_

Naruto paham jika mungkin dia hanyalah mantan pemain terbaik rise of magic. Namun itu tak akan menjamin hal yang serupa pada Yggdrasil. Dia mengetahui apa saja kelemahannya, dan dari sana Naruto menghabiskan waktu satu tahunnya untuk lebih mengetahui segala mengenai dirinya. Berjuang menempa diri untuk menghilangkan kelemahan dirinya agar tercapainya impian miliknya.

Namun seorang Kaisar Prancis juga mengingatkan Naruto hal yang lain. Napoleon Bonaparte, pemimpin militer dan politik prancis yang menjadi terkenal saat perang revolusioner.

" _Kepala tanpa pengetahuan adalah seperti benteng tanpa tentara."_

Dari sana dia menyadari kalimat itu dan mulai banyak mencari informasi mengenai Yggdrasil dari hal yang terkecil sekalipun. Dia menempa tubuh dan pikirannya hingga ketahap maksimal. Pengalaman, kemampuan dan pengetahuan adalah senjata utama Naruto yang sudah ia persiapkan satu tahun yang lalu.

Bisa dikatakan ia adalah Wikipedia Yggdrasil.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kadangkala sifat sombongnya keluar tanpa sengaja.

Tak terasa saat Naruto melamun ia sudah berada pada tujuannya, perpustakaan kerajaan. Berdiri megah di depanya dengan 6 tiang besar sebagai penyangga. Pintu masuknya saja memiliki tinggi 5 meter dengan seorang penjaga kesatria diambang pintu.

Sebelum kesatria itu kembali menghentikannya, buru-buru Naruto mengeluarkan kartu milik Hiruzen yang diberikan padanya. Kesatria itu sedikit membungkuk maaf dan memperbolehkanku masuk kedalam.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah buku!

Ribuan…

Puluhan ribu…

Atau mungkin ratusan ribu?

Buku-buku itu berjajar di rak yang tingginya sampai kelantai dua. Bahkan ada beberapa tangga yang disediakan untuk digunakan sebagai alat mengambil buku karena tingginya rak ini. Butuh waktu 100 tahun menyelesaikan membaca dan memahaminya.

Lalu hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah… oppai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam pikirannya dia membatin, kenapa dari segala macam buku menarik di sini ia harus terfokus pada oppai? Naruto menghela napasnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bukan orang mesum, hanya saja nalurinya kadang bertindak tanpa bertanya dulu pada otaknya.

Di depannya adalah seorang wanita dengan surai coklat panjang dengan poni yang menutupi manic coklat kanannya. Dia tampak membaca dengan serius di satu-satunya meja yang ada disana. Sepertinya memang hanya di desain untuknya, atau mungkin dia adalah penjaga perpustakaan?

Naruto berdehem pelan, sontak membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"em.. eh.."

Naruto memandang aneh. Wanita itu tampak terlihat salah tingkah dengan kehadirannya. Itu bukan karena ia tampan atau apa, terlihat jelas jika ia terlihat bingung karena kehadirannya. Itu wajar saja karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk perpustakaan ini, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk disini? Hanya pencinta buku saja yang melakukannya.

"anoo… ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ucap wanita itu setelah membereskan buku yang sempat ia baca.

Naruto sedikit bingung. Apakah ia harus langsung bertanya? Tampak sekali jika wanita ini sedikit tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"yaahh… sebenarnya aku kesini untuk bertanya beberapa hal!" seru Naruto sembari menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya.

Wanita tampak sedikit serius.

"beberapa hal?"

"yaa beberapa pertanyaan seputar legenda 9 dewa!" ucap Naruto sedikit ragu namun dibalas tatapan menarik oleh wanita itu.

"9 dewaaa! Ini adalah bagian yang kusuka, silahkan duduk! Lalu mulailah bertanya." Seru wanita itu sembari memandang kursi di depannya.

Naruto tanpa disuruh dua kali langsung duduk diatasnya. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan seksama. Tampak raut tertarik terpancar melalui sorot matanya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari penjaga perpustakaan, dia menyukai hal-hal berbau misteri.

"Jadi apa yang kamu ketahui tentang cerita 9 dewa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan miliknya. "kamu orang pertama yang bertanya hal ini. jujur saja aku juga menyukai cerita ini." ucapnya dengan semangat, Naruto saja sampai bingung karena perubahan karakter wanita ini yang sebelumnya tampak terlihat kikuk, kalem menjadi penuh semangat.

Wanita cantik itu nampak mengambil napas.

" Cerita 9 dewa merupakan legenda yang diceritakan oleh banyak orang ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dikatakan mereka adalah para dewa yang turun ke langit bumi dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda, bahkan ada yang mampu membelah gunug menjadi dua."

"bukankah itu berlebihan!?" komentar Naruto setelah mendengar sedikit cerita dari wanita ini. stat macam apa untuk seorang pemain mampu menyamainya dalam hal kekuatan? Namun yang namanya cerita juga hanya cerita, kadang-kadang cerita itu sendiri juga berlebihan.

"jangan bandingkan dengan manusia. Strata diantara keduanya sangat jauh, kekuatan seperti itu hal yang wajar bagi para dewa."

Naruto mengangguk.

"lantas apakah cerita itu memang benar-benar terjadi?"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tumpukan buku yang berjumlah ribuan.

"untuk mengetahuinya kita harus kembali kemasa ribuan tahun yang lalu. Masa-masa dimana Kerajaan Lilycove mulai berdiri. Ini hanya menurutku, namun pada sekitar zaman itulah cerita ini mengenai 9 dewa mulai terdengar."

Naruto memegang dagunya, dia masih sedikit berpikir. "apakah selama itu?"

"ya atau bahkan jauh sebelumnya. aku sendiri tidak dapat memastikannya!" seru wanita itu dengan sedikit sedih.

Sementara Naruto sedikit memasang wajah yang terkejut. "Eh… jadi kamu tidak tahu apakah cerita ini benar atau tidak!?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "hei, aku masih berusia muda! Jelas saja aku tidak tahu kejadian dimasa lalu." Ucapnya dengan sedikit mendengus.

Naruto tampak sedikit kecewa.

"padahal sebagai seorang penjaga perpustakaan kukira kamu memiliki pengetahuan yang luas."

Wanita itu sontak sedikit terkejut sebelum menahan tawanya, sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"sepertinya kamu menemui orang yang salah!" ucap wanita itu setelah mampu menahan tawanya.

Naaruto menatap bingung. "maksudmu?"

Wanita itu kemudian menjelaskan. "kamu mungkin harus menemui guruku, dia adalah kepala perpustakaan yang juga sering dipanggil penjaga perpustakaan."

" … "

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Apakah ia salah orang?

"… dan aku adalah muridnya yang kini menggantikannya menjaga perpustakaan kerajaan." Lanjut wanita itu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto bereskpresi kosong. "jadi begitu… lalu dimana sekarang orang itu?"

Wanita itu tampak menghela napas. "sejujurnya dia sudah menghilang dari sini 7 tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto tampak sedikit kesal. Ini sama saja dengan ia yang tak dapat menyelesaikan quest ini. memang ia tidak akan mendapat kerugian jika quest ini gagal, namun tetap saja ia sempat berharap mendapat hadiah yang bagus saat berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Misteri 9 dewa terlampau sulit untuk dipecahkan. Tenggat waktu yang sudah ribuan tahun serta sedikitnya informasi membuat quest ini tampak sulit. Jadi hanya sampai sini quest akan berakhir, sangat disayangkan begitu saja.

"kamu tampak begitu penasaran, kenapa kamu tidak bertanya saja pada guruku?" seru wanita itu yang membuat Naruto mendongak antusias.

"kau tahu dimana gurumu berada?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat secercah harapan akan quest ini.

Wanita ini tampak ragu-ragu. "aku pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya beberapa bulan ini…"

"jadi dimana dia?"

Wainta itu terlihat seolah tak ingin memberitahunya, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"sejujurnya ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kamu terbunuh karena aku." Jelas wanita itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"tenang saja, aku orang yang kuat!" seru Naruto sembari memperlihatkan lengannya seolah ada otot disana.

Wanita itu tampak sedikit tertawa.

"kamu orang yang lucu, meskipun kamu dari kalangan biasa!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "hmm?"

"tidak, lupakan! Aku akan memberitahumu tempat dimana guruku terakhir kali tampak. Tapi sebelum itu, maukah kamu mengabulkan permintaanku?" seru wanita itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik setelah melihat notifikasi pada layar miliknya.

.

 ***Ding**

 **[permintaan quest dari wanita penjaga perpustakaan]**

Kamu tidak bisa melihat isi quest sebelum kamu menerimanya. Tingkat quest juga disembunyikan sebelum kamu menerimanya. Kamu juga tidak dapat melihat hadiah dari quest ini. Kamu tidak akan mendapat hukuman apapun bila quest ini gagal, namun kamu tidak akan bisa lagi memasuki Perpustakaan Kerajaan.

 **[Apakah kamu mau menerima quest ini?]**

 **[yes / No]**

.

Ini adalah perjudian!

Naruto memandang layar quest di depannya. Ini merupakan double quest secara bersamaan dan Naruto tak bisa membayangkan apabila dia sudah mendapatkan quest seperti ini. sejujurnya ini adalah quest yang penuh resiko.

Layar bahkan tidak memberikan detail lebih lanjut dari wanita ini. Dalam scenario terburuk bisa saja tingkat kesulitan ini sangat tinggi hingga ia bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikannya. Namun kalaupun gagal Naruto juga tak terlalu dirugikan. Hanya saja hubungannya denga wanita ini serta Guru Hiruzen akan memburuk.

Tapi kalau ia gegabah dan terlalu meremehkannya maka ia bisa saja mati dalam quest ini. Butuh waktu 48 jam versi dunia nyata untuk bisa login kembali pada Yggdrasil bila avatarmu mati. Ini adalah waktu yang lama, namun memang dengan begitu banyak para pemain akan menghargai nyawanya. Terutama para ranker, mereka tidak aktif selama 48 jam saja mungkin posisinya akan tergantikan.

Sisi positifnya adalah Naruto bukanlah seorang ranker. Dia adalah pemain yang lebih mengutamakan memiliki banyak item ataupun equipment langka daripada level. Sejatinya level hanya membuahkan popularitas, berbanding dengan mereka yang hanya mementingkan item karena dengan item bisa menghasilkan uang.

Untuk sesaat dalam kebimbangannya Naruto tampak terkekeh pelan. Dia banyak membaca buku sejarah dari para filsuf maupun politikus. Dia mengingat kembali sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Napoleon,

" _anda menjadi kuat dengan menentang kekalahan dan dengan mengubah kerugian dan kegagalan menjadi kesuksesan."_

Jadi mengapa Naruto tak mengambilnya? Meskipun quest ini akan gagal, ada banyak manfaat pula dari kegagalan itu. Tidak berani mengambil resiko sama saja dengan membiarkan diri sendiri tak berkembang.

Hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah seperti yang pernah dikatakan Sun Tzu, seorang ahli taktik perang sekaligus penulis buku _art of war._

" _kamu harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."_

Meskipun menjurus ke nekat, Naruto memang sepertinya tertarik pada quest ini. Jadi untuk kali ini saja dia akan mengambil resiko.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima permintaanmu!"

.

 ***Ding**

 **[Anda telah menerima quest]**

 **Quest : Bantulah wanita penjaga perpustakaan dengan membawa pulang sang guru.**

Guru merupakan sosok yang penting bagi wanita ini. sebagai seorang yang membutuhkan pasangan demi menyelesaikan teka-teki puzzle dari cerita 9 dewa, kamu harus mampu membantu wanita ini untuk membawa pulang gurunya.

 **Tingkat kesulitan :** quest bersifat rahasia, kamu tidak dapat melihat tingkat kesulitan quest.

 **Syarat quest :** Syarat terpenuhi.

 **Hadiah**

 **-** Hadiah berdasarkan kinerjamu terhadap quest ini.

.

Apa-apaan ini? Naruto tampak memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. Bukankah sistem menyebutkan jika tingkat kesulitan beserta hadiah akan muncul setelah dia menerimanya! Jadi kenapa yang ada hanyalah tulisan quest bersifat rahasia?

Wanita itu tampak tersenyum senang sesaat.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku! Aku akan memberitahumu dimana lokasi terakhir kali aku mendengar desas-desus guru. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tim kesatria melakukan ekspedisi mereka pernah mengatakan sekilas bertemu guruku di wilayah Dead Forest."

Naruto mencerna setiap kata dari wanita ini. Dead Forest adalah salah satu wilayah diluar Kerajaan Lilycove yang mana merupakan sarang dari monster. Itu adalah tempat favorite yang sering dituju oleh party untuk berburu. Namun banyak yang mengatakan jika semakin dalam ke hutan maka semakin kuat monster yang muncul. Sebab itu pemain baru menghindari area Dead Forest.

"itu adalah wilayah yang berbahaya, jadi sebab itu kamu berhati-hati. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu, namun aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang bermanfaat." Seru wanita itu sembari memberikan sebuah senjata padanya.

 ***Ding**

 **[Anda mendapatkan senjata Dagger Knight]**

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

 **Note :** terimakasih atas reviewnya pada chapter kemarin. Atas bantuan kalian aku update lebih cepat. Selain itu, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan arc 1 ini. Dan fic ini mempunyai alur yang lambat, aku mohon maaf apabila kalian tidak suka. Dan seputar pertanyaan kalian selalu mengarah mengenai spoiler kedepan, jadi mari kita tunggu saja. Dan maaf aku tidak membaca mengedit sampai chapter ini xd.

 **Pemain yang online :** Portgas D ali. Ex666. Hamura. Haikal-san. . TEGAR-kun. Keisuke Urahara. Championzxcx. Uchiha sabai. Infinite Matrix. Lucifer Lucis Caelum. Grid. Fruits Chinpo Samurai. Uc.

.

.

 ***Ding**

 **Quest : Tebaklah nama karakter dari tokoh 'wanita'**

Tokoh wanita adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan kerajaan. Dia mempunyai surai coklat panjang bergelombang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya serta warna mata coklat. Dia berasal dari salah satu anime yang terkenal. Karakter ini bukanlah tokoh utama dalam animenya, namun merupakan salah satu waifu milik author.

 **Tingkat Kesulitan :** C

 **Syarat quest :** Tidak ada persayaratan khusus.

 **Hadiah**

 **-** Author akan menggunakan rekomendasi nama dari _original character_ buatanmu, nama _guild_ kreasimu, nama senjata impianmu ataupun nama penamu sendiri dalam fic ini.

\- pertemananmu dengan Author akan meningkat 25%

\- Fame +50


End file.
